DESCRIPTION: This project will develop, design, and evaluate an interactive multimedia software program to provide a decision support system for the selection and implementation of assistive technology for memory and organization. The system will use a decision support system to match technology with the user; integrate "agent technology" (an animated character who will interact with the user and provide a conversational interface) to facilitate the interface between the user and the program; incorporate three-dimensional models and simulation to allow the user to test the product; provide integration with the world wide web for additional information, continual updates, and interaction with other persons concerning use of assistive devices. It is envisioned that this program will be marketed to persons who are experiencing memory and organizational problems; their families and caregivers; professionals; and university students and in-service professionals who are preparing to work with memory-impaired individuals. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE